This invention relates to ice makers, and, more particularly, to duct doors for dispensers.
Heated jambs around the periphery of refrigerator doors are known for the purpose of preventing frost, the heating being done by convection air flow, fluid flow or other suitable means through a passage in a fixed-position door jamb seal. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,240. A heated circular jamb is also known for round icemaker doors. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,42,933. It is known to have a heater placed over the entire surface between the insulation and outer door of a dispensing duct of an ice dispenser to help eliminate sweating by heating the exterior face of the icemaker door. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,154.
Heating the door jamb tends to transfer heat to the surrounding refrigerator and thus be inefficient. Heating the entire surface of the dispenser door makes the door warm or hot and is thus inefficient.
It would be desirable to heat the door in a manner to prevent condensation and prevent freezing shut of the door in a more efficient and effective manner.